Journal d'un prisonnier sur un navire pirate
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Drabbles du Calendrier de l'Avent de la FA en relation avec la fiction Parfum de Lys. Spamano.
1. Chapter 1

**Journal d'un prisonnier sur un navire pirate**

* * *

 **En lien avec l'omegaverse Parfum de Lys**

 **Spamano**

 **Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

 **Finalement, je me suis décidé à développer le Spamano de cette fanfiction en faisant des drabbles pour le Calendrier de l'Avent de la FA.**

 **Le titre sera le thème tiré au sort pour la journée.**

 **Me connaissant, je ferais des drabbles en annexe quand je serais fortement inspiré par un mot. Je pense que je les mettrais dans la compilation de drabbles. Voilà, le programme pour ce calendrier.  
**

* * *

 **Lampion**

 **Avertissement : Lovino et son langage.**

Putain de vie de chiotte !

Lovino réajusta le manteau d'Antonio autour de son corps, en se demandant s'il serait encore vivant le lendemain matin.

Un pirate à terre : ça boit, ça couche, ça enterre des cadavres.

Quelle idée de merde de partir vers le Nouveau Monde pour être un oméga libre ! Lovino se retrouvait prisonnier et lié à un Capitaine pirate, alpha et psychopathe, à la tête d'une vingtaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.

Sa seule chance de survie avait été de séduire le Capitaine célibataire qui piquait pas des yeux. C'était mieux que l'esclavage ou la noyade.

Vie de merde !

Après la dispute de tout à l'heure, Lovino espérait éviter le crime passionnel ou autre connerie du genre. Surpris, il sursauta quand Antonio le prit amoureusement dans ses bras.

« Mi corazon ! »

Antonio était flippant, quand il passait du Capitaine à l'alpha attentionné. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette putain de boîte ?

« C'est un lampion. On va l'allumer, le lancer dans le ciel et faire un vœu.

\- Idiota.

\- Je veux un bébé avec toi ! »

Pauvre gosse… Déjà en route...

Son idiota d'alpha mordilla son épaule et caressa son ventre.

« On le fait maintenant ? »


	2. Pole Nord

**Merci pour les reviews :**

 _Kurea-chan :_ Le mignon est nuancé, c'est vrai... J'aime bien la difficulté, on dirait. Lovino est dans le stress total pour sa survie, alors qu'Antonio est un amoureux conquis et un futur papa comblé de bonheur.

 _DjoDjoCute :_ Je suis contente de te faire aimer le Spamano. Le Spamano, c'est bien aussi. J'avais envie de développer leur histoire, car leur situation est assez étrange. Je ne me suis jamais penché sur la question du nombre de pays hispanophones en amérique latine. Il vaut mieux que Lovino ne l'apprenne jamais. On ne sait pas ce qu'Antonio a fait durant son époque Conquistador.

* * *

 **Pôle Nord**

 _Je ne sais pas pourquoi on me traite de sadique dès le deuxième jour du Calendrier... On vient à peine de commencer...  
_

 _J'ai fait la liste des mots. Le seul truc que je ne sais pas, c'est leur ordre d'apparition.  
_

* * *

Recroquevillé dans la couverture la plus chaude du navire, Lovino faisait la gueule. Antonio pouvait se les geler. Lovino n'en avait rien à foutre. C'était le Pôle Nord entre eux. Comment pouvait-on passer d'un brasier sexuel caliente à des températures sentimentales aussi extrêmes ?

Lovino s'était pris une putain de balle dans le bras, lors d'un abordage.

Vie de chiotte !

Il aurait presque été content d'avorter prématurément à cause du stress, pour saisir la première occasion de se barrer de ce fichu rafiot.

Lovino avait toujours du mal à accepter sa grossesse, malgré toutes les gentilles attentions d'Antonio.

On aurait dit que son alpha connaissait son état par pur instinct animal. Tout de même, il continuait ses activités illicites et dangereuses.

« Lovi…, soupira Antonio à côté de lui.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- La vie de pirate est difficile… Je te propose un massage pour te détendre.

\- Bastardo. Tu trouves la première excuse facile pour coucher avec moi.

\- Je serai sage, promis. »

Lovino se laissa aller sur le dos. Antonio avait bien quelques qualités. Il respectait ses promesses dans leur couple et massait comme un Dieu.

Des années plus tard, Lovino comprit qu'Antonio s'était assuré que lui et le bébé allaient bien.


	3. Bain

**Merci pour les reviews :**

 _DjoDjoCute :_ Antonio va avoir la choutitude dans ce recueil... Oui, j'invente des mots.

 _Kurea :_ Apparemment, j'ai encore un problème pour recevoir tes reviews. Antonio a fait beaucoup d'efforts au début de la relation. Et Lovi n'a pas fait le deuil de son ancienne vie. C'est quand même un changement assez brutal... Le recueil va un peu voyager entre différentes périodes de leur relation, pour montrer leur évolution.

 **Bain**

« Juan, tu laisses Tamara tranquille, gronda Lovino.

\- J'ai du savon dans les yeux, se plaint Tamara.

\- C'est que de l'eau !, répondit Juan.

\- Ça suffit ! C'est de l'eau et c'est pas correct quand même ! »

Dans le bain, Lovino surveillait ses deux premiers enfants issus de son union forcée avec Antonio. Au fil du temps, Lovino avait appris à apprécier son lié et sa vie de famille. Alors que la vie bien rangée d'oméga l'avait toujours débecquetée, Lovino se réjouissait de la passer sur les mers, en tant que quartier maitre du bâtiment de son chéri. Il ne s'agissait pas de son plan de carrière initial. La vie avait fait qu'Antonio s'était mis en travers de sa route et l'avait foutu en cloque plusieurs fois.

Et putain, il n'était pas si mal tombé en matière d'alpha dominateur.

Antonio était attentionné, papa poule à ses heures, et reconnaissait ses talents en tant que personne.

« Alors, ma fripouille est propre ! C'est l'heure d'aller au lit !, clama Antonio.

\- Papa ! »

Lovino sourit quand Antonio revint de la chambre attenante pour le rejoindre dans le bain. Comme attendu, Antonio se colla contre lui et passa sensuellement ses mains sur son corps frissonnant.


	4. Botte

**Merci pour les reviews :**

 _DjoDjoCute :_ Je voulais parler de leurs enfants à un moment ou à un autre. Je vais m'amuser à faire des allers et retours entre les différentes étapes de leur relation.

 _Kurea-chan :_ Ils sont trop mignons en famille. Il a fallut du temps avant d'en arriver là. Tonio assure toujours quand il s'agit de Lovi. Enfin, à peu près toujours.

 _Yumeshiro :_ Et oui, c'est un Calendrier de l'Avent, donc un petit drabble par jour jusqu'à Noël. C'est le premier que je fais avec uniquement du Spamano. Il fallait que je développe un peu leur histoire, puisque je vais me concentrer sur le FrUk dans Parfum de Lys. Et c'est une façon différente d'aborder une histoire. N'hésite pas à mettre une review, quand tu peux, ça me fait toujours plaisir et je réponds en plus ;).

 **Botte**

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Capitaine ? », susurra Lovino en lâchant des phéromones.

Antonio, ce salop de pirate trop sexy et trop con, papillonna des yeux devant son comportement.

Oui ! Il agissait comme une pute oméga tortillant du cul ! Mais, c'était le Capitaine, la mort ou le bordel ! Parmi ces options de merde, il préférait devenir l'esclave sexuel d'un seul homme !

« Tu peux m'enlever mes bottes ? »

Lovino se retrouva donc à enlever des putains de godasse à genoux devant un alpha. Ses convictions oméganistes étaient fortement mises à mal par sa survie immédiate. Le prochain port n'était qu'à quelques jours de navigation. Il devait faire en sorte de séduire cet alpha insensible à son odeur de cuisine méditerranéenne. Pourquoi avait-il hérité de la fragrance olfactive la moins sexy de la planète ?

Une fois les pieds du pirate à l'air, Lovino se décida à tenter un truc. Au point où il en était... Il embrassa la cheville d'Antonio en lui lançant un regard lascif.

Le Capitaine sursauta à ce geste.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?, cria Antonio.

\- Je sais pas !

\- Tu as de drôles de fantasmes ! »

Et merde ! Il lui avait fait peur !


	5. Pompon

**Réponses aux reviews :**

DjoDjoCute : Lovino a tout mis en oeuvre pour plaire à Antonio. Il se dévalorise. Il pense que son odeur n'est pas sexy... Il ne sait pas encore qu'Antonio est déjà sous le charme.

Jelly : Je ne fais pas beaucoup le couple Spamano lors des nuits d'écriture. Ce couple est adorable. Peut-être qu'ils te plaisent plus. J'avais d'autres idées pour le mot botte, mais bon, j'ai juste le temps d'écrire un seul drabble par jour.

Kurea : J'adore quand Antonio fait sa jouvencelle. Et puis, j'aime bien que Lovino galère à le séduire. D'habitude, c'est le contraire. Lovi n'a pas le même niveau intellectuel que les autres membres de l'équipage, grâce à son éducation. Donc, oui, il peut se la jouer stratège... même face à Arthur.

* * *

 **Pompon**

 _Petite précision historique (j'ai vite cherché) : _ Les pompons rouges sur les bonnets blancs des marins français dateraient de l'époque des corsaires. Ils n'étaient pas forcément rouges... Ils les tricotaient eux-mêmes...C'est trop mignon... Bref, il existe une tradition française, encore d'actualité, concernant ces pompons. Les filles gagnent 24 heures de chance si elles touchent un pompon. Et le marin a le droit de demander un baiser à la fille, s'il s'en rend compte. Maintenant, vous savez comment aborder un marin français qui vous plaît.

* * *

« Tu veux t'emparer du pompon de Bonnefoy ? »

Le Capitaine Kirkland eut son sourire machiavélique de sale gosse pourri gâté.

Ce trou du cul avait encore une idée à la con ! Concernant Bonnefoy, son rival légendaire, patati patata..., vous connaissez le refrain.

« Le but de l'opération est de sauver discrètement mon frère Horus des griffes du français, lui rappela Antonio.

\- Je dois remporter ce pari, précisa Arthur.

\- T'es au courant que tu dois l'embrasser, s'il s'aperçoit que tu tires sur son pompon, le provoqua Lovino.

\- Hein ?

\- Tradition française. »

Un silence pesant envahit la cabine du Conquistador.

« On doit humilier Bonnefoy pour avoir osé capturer l'un des nôtres, grogna Arthur.

\- Et quoi de mieux que de lui toucher son pompon, le taquine Lovino.

\- Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, bien sûr. Notre rivalité doit rentrer dans les annales. »

A ce mot, Antonio et Lovino échangèrent un regard complice. Si les deux rivaux pouvaient s'enculer une bonne fois pour toutes, l'océan serait moins agité par leurs rencontres tumultueuses.

« Cette prise de risque se négocie », susurra Lovino.

Les négociations ponctuées d'allusions érotiques pouvaient commencer. Il suffisait de remplacer le mot pompon par un autre pour que ce soit marrant.


	6. Enluminure

**Enluminure**

 **Je suis en retard d'un jour, je sais... Hier, je n'arrivai plus à aligner deux mots... C'est l'heure du rattrapage.**

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

Kurea : Les traditions françaises sont les meilleures (pour les marins anglais, tu n'as que de la chance si tu leur touches le col de la chemise... il faut copier jusqu'au bout xD). Arthur ne se rend pas compte qu'il est obsédé par Francis... mais les deux autres, et son entourage, ça les amuse.

DjoDjoCute : A ce stade, on n'est plus à nos régions ont du talent, c'est le pays entier en matière de tradition. Lovino et Antonio sont bien contents de se prendre un pourcentage et de s'amuser des réactions d'Arthur à chaque fois que Bonnefoy est dans le coup.

* * *

Un frisson désagréable courut le long de son échine.

Alerte, Lovino chercha du regard son lié. Auparavant, il croyait que ses histoires de prémonitions à la con entre liés étaient des racontars de grands-mères. Cette opinion avait été vite remise en cause par sa rencontre avec Antonio, son lié ultra casse-cou et capitaine pirate de surcroît.

Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait comme connerie !

« Tonio, tu fais quoi ? »

Comme pour un enfant, le pire était à venir quand il était silencieux.

Lovino suivit la délicate odeur de testostérone de son alpha pour le trouver devant un livre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Antonio se racla bruyamment la gorge, comme s'il avait été pris sur le fait.

Problème à l'horizon.

« Ce livre était dans notre dernier butin… Et…

\- Et il se nomme : Traité illustré sur les pratiques sexuelles des indigènes, commenta Lovino.

\- Avec l'annotation : « mortel »… Mortel, comme mortel ? Ou comme c'est trop l'éclate ? »

Avec un œil expert, Lovino regarda la tranche bien jaunie du livre.

« Arsenic.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Mon alarme à connerie s'est mise en route.

\- Mauvaise idée.

\- Exact. Et on n'a pas besoin de littérature pour s'envoyer en l'air. »


	7. Patin

**Je rattrape mon retard d'une journée. Vous avez aussi le mot enluminure qui a été posté aujourd'hui. C'est juste avant !**

 **Merci pour la review !**

 **Information générale sur enluminure :** J'ai posté rapidement. J'ai oublié d'expliquer quelques trucs.

Les enluminures sont des dessins exécutés à la main. Les plus célèbres datent du Moyen-Âge. Maintenant, je vais expliquer le lien avec l'arsenic. L'arsenic est un poison violent. Il constituait l'un des éléments de la peinture jaune des enluminures. Il faut faire attention quand on manipule ce genre d'ouvrage, car on peut facilement s'empoisonner avec. Voilà... Antonio a failli faire une grosse bêtise.

 **DjoDjoCute** : Oh ! Tu es rapide. Merci. J'espère que l'explication au-dessus répondra à tes questions concernant les enluminures. Pour le couple, pas de besoin de livres, ils ont ça dans le sang. Ensuite... Comme je fais le Calendrier chaque année, j'ai peut-être oublié de préciser le déroulement de ce défi. Il s'agit d'un défi du forum de la Ficothèque Ardente. Chaque soir, on fait un tirage au sort sur le forum. Ensuite, on a 24 heures pour écrire dessus. En ce qui concerne les mots... je les ai choisis et je suis déjà maudite sur vingt-cinq générations pour avoir créé ses listes. Et je recommencerai l'année prochaine, quand même... On est plusieurs à faire le défi en même temps. On est juste dispersé sur plusieurs fandoms.

Le 16, on fait aussi une soirée drabbles, donc il y en aura d'autres. J'ai l'habitude. Et j'ai des thèmes à portée de mains, concoctée par moi-même ou l'autre administratrice de la FA.

 **Patin**

Il ne restait plus qu'un jour pour séduire le Capitaine du navire !

Lovino paniquait, car la terre était en vue, pour la première fois depuis sa capture.

Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Putain !

Il devait se faire le Capitaine ! Ou Horus… Non. Il préférait le Capitaine. Il était plus haut plus placé et diablement plus sexy.

Merde !

Depuis sa tentative ratée pour entrer dans la chambre d'Antonio, Lovino hésitait sur la méthode à suivre. Se retrouver menacé par un couteau avait de nombreux inconvénients. La trouille, la mort éventuelle, et les désagréments gastriques en cas de survie.

Armé de son plus beau sourire, Lovino chercha le premier prétexte pour s'approcher d'Antonio.

Il embêta tellement l'équipage qu'Antonio vint à lui.

C'était un résultat comme un autre.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu venais faire dans ma chambre l'autre jour, mais sache que je n'apprécie pas les voleurs ! Et encore moins, les menteurs !, s'énerva Antonio.

\- Idiota ! »

Lovino se pendit à son cou pour lui rouler le patin de sa misérable existence.

Heureusement, Antonio avait plus d'expérience que lui en la matière il lui retourna complètement la langue et les sens.

« Joue pas avec le feu, mi corazon. »


	8. Barbe

**Attention, le M n'est pas là pour faire joli.**

* * *

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Je refais du rattrapage, donc il y a barbe et partage aujourd'hui. J'espère que j'arrêterai d'être à la bourre comme ça.**

 **Yumeshiro :** Je poste quasiment tous les jours. On peut aussi avoir du retard. J'essaie d'apporter un peu plus de réalisme à mes histoires, dès que l'occasion se présente. En plus, Hetalia est assez propice aux anecdotes historiques, faits de société et même découvertes scientifiques. Autant en profiter. J'aime beaucoup ce fandom pour ce côté-là. Pour Lovino et Antonio, j'espère que je couvrirai une bonne partie de leur histoire dans ce Calendrier. J'ai beaucoup de projets d'écriture à faire. C'est essentiellement dû au fait que mes longues fanfictions s'éternisent.

 **DjoDjoCute :** Je me doutais que c'était toi en guest. En France, on roule beaucoup de choses. J'ai même vu un sketch avec des humoristes qui ont trouvé ça marrant de rouler un patin sur des patins. Si je peux faire l'épisode de l'intrusion dans la chambre, je le ferai ;).

* * *

 **Barbe**

Lovino porta l'avant de son corps un peu plus contre le mur de la cabine et recula ensuite ses fesses vers le bassin d'Antonio.

Un gémissement réjoui s'échappa de sa bouche, lors de cette douce friction.

Antonio caressa avidement son torse et saisit ses hanches pour accentuer ses déhanchements.

Ils couchaient ensemble depuis quelque temps. Et bordel, que c'était bon !

Au moins, il avait choisi un partenaire sexuellement très compatible.

Lovino frissonna de plaisir quand la bouche d'Antonio déposa des baisers sur la ligne de ses épaules.

Sa barbe naissante picotait autant sa peau que le mélange de tendresse et de fougue dont il faisait preuve dans leurs ébats.

« Je vais te faire jouir, mi-corazon. »

Sa voix lui provoqua des bouleversements émotionnels dans tout le corps. Bordel de merde ! Ce devrait être illégal…

… prohibé même chez les pirates !

Antonio commença à toucher son sexe, l'excitant encore plus.

« Tonio, gémit Lovino, lorsque sa prostate fut à nouveau touchée.

\- Tu en veux plus ?

\- À ton avis, idiota ! »

Antonio se mit à rire contre son épaule, frottant sa barbe contre sa peau sensible, et se décida à le prendre enfin plus vite et plus fort.


	9. Partage

**Juste avant, j'ai mis le mot barbe en ligne. Maintenant, je suis à jour. Je suis au neuvième jour !**

 **Partage**

« Ce n'était pas ce que l'on avait convenu, Kirkland !, hurla Lovino depuis une barque.

\- Lovino… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée !, signifia Paolo.

\- Tu dois nous ramener à Antonio, rappela Lovino.

\- Je te donne une barque pour rejoindre son bateau, susurra le bâtard anglais depuis son navire. Tu ne vas pas chipoter quand même…

\- Enfoiré !

\- Lovino, je tiens à la vie !, se plaint Paolo.

\- Moi aussi ! Il y a au moins quatre miles à parcourir. Je suis en cloque ! Pas question que je rame ! Eh oui, je fais mon oméga enceint, espèce de connard verbal. N'importe qui se plaindrait pour ce trajet de retour à la con. Enceint ou pas, je t'aurais fait chier !

\- Démerde-toi, le taquina Kirkland.

\- Et j'ai compté jusqu'au dernier centime ! Il manque une partie du fric ! Tu ne me la fais pas à moi…

\- Et comment comptes-tu remettre les comptes à zéro ?

\- Antonio va te démonter, si je perds le bébé. »

Son premier partage du butin avec Kirkland s'était bien passé, puisqu'il l'avait obligé à se plier à toutes ses exigences.

En plus, sa force de caractère excitait beaucoup Antonio.

Beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs.


	10. Chaussette

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Je me perds dans les commentaires. Entre ceux que je reçois et ceux que je ne reçois pas dans ma boite mail, je suis en train de jongler dans tous les sens.**

 **DjoDjoCute :** _Il fallait que je fasse un drabble un peu plus chaud que les autres. J'espère que j'en aurais encore l'occasion. Arthur aime bien faire son vilain garnement. Heureusement, Lovino arrive toujours à le convaincre de ne pas dépasser les limites._

 **Guest :** _Merci d'aimer ce que je fais. Comme ce n'est pas le premier message de cette sorte, je me demande si c'est encore toi. En tout cas, merci._

 **Kurea :** _Oulà... Il y a quatre messages. Alors... D'abord merci de toute cet enthousiasme dès que ça devient caliente. Je ne pense pas qu'Arthur soit maso dans cette fanfiction. Il a un côté sadique. Il arrête de jouer dès qu'il sent qu'il va se prendre un méchant retour de bâton. Je sais... Il y a Francis... Mais Arthur cherche à dominer la situation. Pour le livre, Antonio serait capable de se tuer avec sa bêtise naturelle. Heureusement, Lovino veille à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien._

 **Chaussette**

Parfois, Antonio se comportait bizarrement pour un alpha.

Lovino regarda les petits bouts de laine qu'Antonio avait tricotés avec amour.

« C'est pour le bébé !, lui précisa Antonio en agitant ses aiguilles. Un bonnet, des chaussettes, un pull et un pantalon.

\- Il suffirait de l'envelopper dans une couverture bien chaude, tu sais. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire une vingtaine… »

Lovino jeta un regard désemparé à la pile de vêtements destiné à leur premier enfant.

« On n'est jamais trop prudent avec un bébé. On habite dans un navire avec des courants d'air. On peut essuyer une tempête. Ce serait trop facile que le bébé prenne un coup de froid…

\- On le gardera bien au chaud dans le lit. »

Lovino aimerait éviter qu'Antonio lui saute dessus, dès qu'il aurait accouché. La présence d'un bébé dans les couvertures pourrait réfréner efficacement ses ardeurs.

« Non !, s'écria Antonio. On pourrait l'étouffer dans notre sommeil. C'est hors de question ! J'ai commencé à lui faire un berceau !

\- Mais !

\- Pas de mais ! On ne prend pas de risques inutiles. »

Lovino sentait qu'Antonio allait être insupportable le jour de l'accouchement.


	11. Balcon

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Kurea-chan :** _J'ai reçu ta review par mail. Champagne ! C'est tellement rare... Antonio est un gros papa poule. Il se plierait en quatre pour sa progéniture. ça fait partie de son charme._

 **DjoDjoCute :** _Antonio a un fort instinct paternel dans cette fanfiction... Après, c'est plutôt le genre à être calme lors des accouchements, vu son précédent métier (ou alors, il panique parce qu'il s'agit de sa famille !)... En fait, je ne sais pas trop comment il réagirait pour le premier._

 **Balcon**

Lors de son séjour sur la terre ferme, Lovino aurait pu s'enfuir par le balcon avec ou sans nouveau-né, s'il avait eu les couilles d'assumer ses conneries.

Antonio était sacrément attaché à leur fils Juan… Et lui aussi… Lovino ne pouvait pas abandonner son enfant ou le priver de l'amour de son père.

Et voilà, il avait laissé passer sa première occasion en or de se barrer loin d'une vie de malfrat avec son fils… Par sentimentalisme…

D'ailleurs, il aurait dû se barrer.

Lovino était encore sur ce même balcon, allongé sur les planches en bois, avec un alpha au-dessus de lui particulièrement excité.

« On n'a pas fait l'amour depuis trop longtemps », chantonna Antonio.

Le souvenir de la douleur de l'accouchement lui rappela à quel point le sexe était dangereux pour ses fesses.

« Pas question. Le risque est trop grand de refaire un môme dans la foulée.

\- J'ai envie de toi, mi corazon, susurra Antonio en frottant son érection contre son corps. C'est une activité très agréable…

\- …qui a certaines conséquences. »

Antonio déposa des baisers dans son cou qui réveillèrent son désir. L'odeur d'Antonio l'enveloppait, ses mains partaient déjà à l'aventure sur sa peau…

Sa bouche vint cajoler la sienne…

Il allait craquer.


	12. Coffret

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Yumeshiro :** Lovino aime beaucoup ses enfants. Et au fond, c'est un grand sentimental. Antonio s'est fait doucement une place dans son coeur.

 **Kurea :** Antonio a des limites aussi. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'à pu faire Lovino pour le tenter... Alors, d'un point de vue biologique et évolutionniste (la science de retour !), la césarienne comme seul moyen d'accouchement est complètement absurde pour les omégas mâles... Comment faisaient-ils dans la préhistoire ? Eh oui...

 **DjoDjoCute :** Lovino a forcément craqué. Antonio est trop sexy. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le quitter, sinon il l'aurait fait.

 **Coffret**

« Mi corazon, susurra Antonio à son oreille.

\- J'ai une petite idée de ce que tu veux, bastardo. »

Antonio s'assit à côté de lui, pour le prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

« N'en sois pas si sûr », le taquina Antonio, avant de déposer un baiser sur son épaule.

Lovino le voyait arriver à des kilomètres avec ses mains baladeuses et… Un coffret atterrit dans ses mains.

« Cadeau.

\- Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire que je sache.

\- C'est plutôt celui de notre rencontre, gloussa Antonio.

\- Idiota… J'ai voulu t'assommer avec une planche. »

Accessoirement, Lovino avait très longtemps hésité à se faire la malle depuis ce fameux jour. Même vec un deuxième enfant en route et quelques aménagements dans sa vie, Lovino avait encore du mal à accepter qu'Antonio lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'il n'aurait jamais trouvé mieux dans son ancienne vie.

Curieux, Lovino ouvrit le coffret et se figea en découvrant une bague en or.

« Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé officiellement. Veux-tu m'épouser ? Te amo. »

Emporté par l'émotion, Lovino avertit Antonio qu'il n'entendrait pas ses prochaines paroles très souvent.


	13. Traineau

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **DjoDjoCute :** Lovino apprend à connaître Antonio au fur et à mesure... A force, il craque devant autant de romantisme et de charme.

 **Kurea-chan :** Pour nourrir ton imagination, même si je sais que tu sais déjà (tu veux me le faire dire !), je précise : par voie naturelle. Chez l'homme oméga, il n'y a qu'une d'assez large dans les voies basses pour servir à un tel usage. Oui, j'ai dit large.

 **Yumeshiro :** Lovino a cultivé son déni amoureux jusqu'au choc de la demande en mariage. Ils sont très mignons. Si tu as envie de t'éclater sur la science, n'hésite pas. J'ai un petit souci avec les reviews, je ne les reçois pas forcément par mail. Je viens de voir que tu en as posté sur Parfum de Lys.

Alors, c'est parti pour de la science...Ton raisonnement est bon, quand tu parles de tes O pour les omégas et A pour les alphas qui ne peuvent pas dominer l'un sur l'autre (si, j'y ai bien pensé). Je suis resté à deux gènes pour les omégas et les alphas (parce qu'on a aussi l'allèle pour les bêtas qui se promènent sur le premier gène... on va le nommer B et, de toute façon, c'est un grand dominateur cette allèle... j'ai simplifié un maximum). Il y a bien au moins un deuxième gène impliqué. Je le considère comme indépendant au premier. Ils sont donc sur deux chromosomes différents.

Après, je ne sais pas à quel niveau tu es en génétique... Tu as l'air de bien comprendre comment ça fonctionne. Je suis partie sur une répression génétique au niveau cellulaire sur les caractères alpha ou omégas (plus ou moins importante, ça peut être autant qualitatif que quantitatif et influencer le développement des organes génitaux... Kurea, si tu as suivi jusque-là, c'est l'explication d'une présence de voie naturelle). Je considère que le comportement des omégas et alphas est fortement culturel et lié à l'éducation, plutôt qu'à une prédisposition génétique. Je suis restée sur du physique de base, même si des éléments physiques peuvent influencer le comportement. Et j'ai aussi pris comme hypothèse que certains embryons ne sont pas viables et ne se développent pas. Dans ce cas de figure au niveau génétique, ce n'est pas rare quand on le voit en pratique (avec des drosophiles).

Je regarderai plus en détails ce que tu proposes pour le deuxième gène et je te dis tout ça à tête reposée. On est parti sur deux hypothèses différentes sur le deuxième gène. Et tu peux craquer sur de la biologie, j'ai dû me réorienter, mais qu'est-ce que ça me manque !

* * *

 **Traineau**

« Et il est comment le traineau du père Noël, papa ? »

Juan commençait à poser les questions propres à son âge. Au moins, celle-là touchait les bas niveaux de la connaissance.

« Comme un bateau dans les airs.

\- Oh… Quand le Capitaine Anglais nous fait voler, on est alors sur un traineau ? »

Un jour, il buterait Arthur pour lui compliquer l'existence.

« Un traineau, c'est beaucoup plus petit qu'un bateau.

\- C'est une barque ?

\- En quelques sortes.

\- Ça veut dire quoi en quelques sortes ?

\- Le traineau est un objet de transport en bois. Contrairement à une barque normale, celui du père Noël vole dans les airs.

\- Il a des pouvoirs le Père Noël ?

\- Exactement. »

Juan se mit à réfléchir intensément à sa prochaine question. Lovino s'attendit au pire, en connaissant la curiosité maladive de son bout de chou qui découvrait le monde.

« Je vais demander au père Noël de chasser le monstre.

\- Hein ? Quel monstre ?, s'affola Lovino.

\- Le Capitaine anglais a dit qu'il me poursuivrait toute la vie et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. La nuit, il fait plein de bruits. »

Et merde ! Leur fils les avait entendus.


	14. Promenade

**Je suis de nouveau en retard ! Et en plus, il y a soirée drabbles ce soir. Je les mettrai sur le recueil habituel. Vous allez être gâté en drabbles.**

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

DjoDjoCute : J'espère que dans le prochain drabbles, je pourrai montrer à quel point ils sont bruyants. Arthur aime bien se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas. En même temps, il a dû répondre le premier truc qui lui venait. Je n'ai pas vraiment pensé à la distribution des cadeaux dans cet omégaverse (de toute façon, il y a de la magie, ça doit pouvoir se faire).

Yumeshiro : Tous les enfants posent des questions relous à un certain âge. Lovino et Antonio font des affaires régulièrement avec Arthur. Quelque part, ils se croisent assez souvent. Pour ce qui est de la génétique, si on va dans le détail, je suis partie sur du niveau de faculté de biologie (je pioche aussi dans d'autres domaines que la génétique). Tu as de très bonnes bases de raisonnement pour ton niveau. Comme c'est sur une génération, je pense qu'avec du raisonnement pur, tu peux arriver à faire une théorie bien solide. Amuse-toi bien.

Kurea-chan : Je ne pensais pas développer autant mon raisonnement, mais j'ai une fan de génétique dans les lecteurs... Tu as vu comme Arthur est une sale peau de vache. Il aime bien s'amuser avec tout ça. Lovino a de la ressource avec son petit. Il assure grave.

 **Promenade**

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser ton navire aux mains de tes hommes », grogna Lovino.

Maintenant qu'il était lié à l'autre idiota, ce bateau pirate constituait leur seul moyen de revenu. Il était précieux, ce rafiot et cet équipage !

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! Mes frères gèrent l'affaire ! J'ai toute confiance en eux ! »

Il s'agissait de leur première sortie à terre, depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Lovino trouvait Antonio d'une stupidité et d'une naïveté effrayante.

« Je dois rencontrer deux-trois fournisseurs à la fin de la journée.

\- Je croyais que tu étais pirate.

\- Il m'arrive de faire des livraisons et de rendre des services contre argent comptant. Il faut aussi boire et manger sur un navire. Mais pas touche à la drogue !

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, bastardo.

\- Ces fournisseurs sont des brutes. Et puis, la drogue, c'est mal… »

Lovino aurait tout entendu sur ce navire.

« …parce que si tu tombes enceint, ça peut entraîner des malformations…

\- Je ne suis pas enceint ! »

Lovino rougit fortement. Il se doutait qu'il se passait de drôle de choses dans son corps. Pour l'instant, il ne savait pas si la bouffe était dégueulasse ou s'il n'était plus seul à table.


	15. Fourrure

**Merci pour les reviews !**

Kurea : Lovino s'interroge beaucoup sur Antonio. Au départ, c'est quand même le mec qui a pillé son navire et l'a emprisonné sur son navire. Ce recueil est beaucoup trop chou.

DjoDjoCute : Antonio a confiance en ses frères. Et quelque part, en Lovino aussi. C'est sa grande force. Lovino devrait se poser des questions sur ses problèmes avec la bouffe, je suis d'accord.

 **Fourrure**

Il caillait grave sur le bateau.

La course-poursuite avec leur cible les avait fait remonter jusqu'au Canada. En plein hiver !

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans le butin », dit Antonio en revenant dans la cabine.

Abasourdi, Lovino regarda Antonio jeter ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce et se ramener habillé d'un manteau de fourrure.

« Rien que pour toi, mi corazon. »

L'érection d'Antonio dépassait du vêtement.

« Range-là avant qu'elle gèle. »

Antonio eut un sourire goguenard en le rejoignant dans le lit.

« J'ai bien l'intention de la mettre bien au chaud quelque part.

\- Pervers idiota », rougit Lovino.

Lovino avait trop besoin de la chaleur et de l'odeur enivrante d'Antonio ! Il ne pourrait même pas lui faire la gueule ! Au bout d'un moment, Lovino se sentit revivre sous cette couverture improvisée et les caresses d'Antonio. Son corps manifesta même le désir d'une activité fort récréative. Ce pirate arrivait à lui faire faire n'importe quoi.

En plein milieu d'un baiser passionné, Antonio se logea entre ses cuisses et le pénétra. Lovino ne tarda pas à gémir et à retenir le manteau sous ses coups de reins endiablés.


	16. Armagnac

**Je suis à jour pour le défi. Aujourd'hui, j'ai mis aussi en ligne le chapitre précédent : fourrure.**

 **Armagnac**

Lovino regardait le liquide ambré avec une envie non dissimulé.

Il hésitait entre remonter son moral en se bourrant la gueule ou préserver un possible petit être dans son ventre de ce poison.

Il avait tendance à ne rien retenir depuis quelques temps.

Trop tard !

Antonio éloigna la bouteille d'Armagnac de son champ de vision.

« Je sens que tu ne vas pas bien. Tu peux m'en parler ? », proposa Antonio.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient liés, ils ressentaient l'autre d'une manière assez étrange. Lovino n'avait aucune difficulté à se faire une idée de l'inquiétude qui tenaillait Antonio.

« Je suis malade en mer.

\- L'alcool ne résoudra rien. »

Putain ! Ce bastardo se mit à enfermer toutes les bouteilles d'alcool dans son coffre-fort et à double-tour en plus. Ultime provocation, Antonio glissa la clef autour de son cou en lui lançant un petit clin d'œil.

« Je fais ce que je veux, non mais !, râla Lovino.

\- Je reviens. »

Après que Lovino se soit discrètement acharné sur la serrure, Antonio ramena sa pomme dans la cabine avec une infusion bizarre.

« ça devrait te calmer l'estomac. »

Lovino soupçonnait bastardo de trouver son problème de premiers mois de grossesses pas du tout sexy.


	17. Surnaturel

**Merci pour les reviews !**

DjoDjoCute : Ils sauront toujours se tenir bien au chaud, tous les deux. Il y a tellement de bébés conçus le jour de l'An. C'est le jour le plus efficace en France. Protégez-vous bien, le fameux jour arrive à grands pas. xD. Antonio essaie d'être subtil pour protéger ses bébés de la mauvaise humeur de Lovino, et puis, il n'aime pas le voir tout triste.

Kurea : On parlait des températures actuelles au Canada (ils ne sont qu'à -20°, mais brrr, quoi). Antonio a tout pour plaire. Caliente et attentionné, c'est le top. Les premiers temps entre eux n'étaient pas simples. Ces drabbles m'ont permis de développer un peu plus cette période-là.

 **Surnaturel**

« Je me demande ce que peut bien foutre Kirkland sur son rafiot », se désespéra Lovino.

L'Italien regardait ce que fabriquait leur allié de circonstance à travers une longue vue. Il fallait toujours savoir à qui l'on avait affaire. Des étoiles apparaissaient de ci, de là sur son pont. Dans quel but ?

« Je préfère ne pas savoir ce dont il est capable, marmonna Antonio.

\- Tu as peur de ses dons surnaturels ?, le taquina Lovino.

\- Il est plus facile de lui tenir tête quand on reste dans l'ignorance de ses capacités réelles.

\- Ouais, t'as de la chance qu'il apprécie ton air ahuri. Il doit se sentir supérieur, ce sale gosse.

\- Ça lui va bien, sale gosse. Il ne veut se lier à personne.

\- Il a une sexualité au moins ?

\- Il va aux putes. »

Lovino ravala autant que possible sa jalousie. Seulement, il valait mieux que ça sorte ce genre de bête perfide.

« Avec toi ? »

Antonio avait l'air très mal à l'aise. Il y avait de l'historique dans cette face blême.

« Avant de te rencontrer, mi corazon.

\- J'ai maintenant une petite idée de comment vous avez fait connaissance. »

Il niait pas, en plus !


	18. Clochette

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Je ne sais pas si je les ai toutes reçues.**

DjoDjoCute : Antonio a pris du bon temps, avant de rencontrer Lovino. C'est Lovino qui est naïf sur ce point-là.

Kurea-chan : Je sais que tu n'as aucun problème d'imagination pour cette rencontre. Elle devait être épique. Antonio est au moins honnête avec Lovino.

 **Clochette**

« Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'abrutis ! Putain !, jura Lovino.

\- Tu devrais modérer tes propos devant mon équipage, mi corazon, tenta de le raisonner Antonio.

\- J'ai dit que le problème c'était la cloche ! Espèce de fientes de piaf !

\- On a mis une clochette à la place !, râla Paolo. Si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil. On en a besoin pour avertir l'équipage en cas d'attaque. On s'en fout de réveiller Juan.

\- Je t'ai vu hocher de la tête, bastardo, grogna Lovino en montrant du doigt Antonio.

\- Je préfère garder notre bébé à l'abri du danger…

\- Tu as raison sur ce point… Seulement, qu'est-ce qu'on a dit pour la prochaine attaque ! Bande d'écervelés !

\- Une clochette, c'est discret, statua Horus.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de taille !

\- Mais de comment on s'en sert !, tenta Antonio pour détendre l'atmosphère dans son cercle familial.

\- Je te retiens bastardo. Il ne faut aucun bruit pour surprendre notre adversaire dans le brouillard. On garde notre effet de surprise.

\- C'est de la triche, dit Paolo.

\- Vous êtes des pirates, bon sang. Comportez-vous comme des sales putes.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est ton idée », minauda Antonio.


	19. Pèlerine

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **ça y est ! Elles s'affichent !**

Kurea-chan : Je t'avoue que je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration, alors j'ai improvisé. Je devrais improvisé plus souvent. Il y a des phrases qui sortent. Et puis, Lovino se met à mener la barque, tout seul comme un grand. Et Antonio laisse faire... Pauvre équipage.

DjoDjoCute : Il y a certainement plein de choses qui ont changé sur le Conquistador, une fois que Lovino y a mis son grain de sel.

 **Pèlerine**

« Bastardo, ce n'est pas excitant !, râla Lovino.

\- Mais si, mi corazon !

\- On est en mission !

\- Je vote pour le missionnaire !, s'en amusa Antonio en le posant sur le lit.

\- Idiota ! Laisse ce vêtement en place. Je ne serai pas crédible, avec les cheveux ébouriffés…

\- Les prêtres font aussi des siestes agitées.

\- Putain ! Je ne savais pas que l'habit te faisait autant d'effets. »

Ne l'écoutant pas, Antonio glissa ses mains sous sa pèlerine religieuse avec avidité.

« Antonio, on va se faire prendre sur le fait. T'es pas le mec le plus silencieux qui existe.

\- C'est justement ça qui est excitant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le châtiment de Kirkland te convienne. Il est capable de faire du mal à notre fils. Oh ! »

Enfin ! Lovino avait réussi à le couper dans son élan.

« Tu crois ?

\- Bien sûr qu'il devient taré, Kirkland, quand il n'a pas ce qu'il veut.

\- Je pensais pouvoir réaliser un fantasme avec toi.

\- Ouais… Bon… Je le garderai ce vêtement, si tu y tiens tant. »


	20. Savon

**_Salut ! Alors, c'est un peu le bordel dans ma maison avec toute la famille qui est en vacances, sauf moi... Ils oublient souvent que je travaille, genre, le repas dure autant que ma pause-déjeuner (2 heures de temps). J'espère rattraper mon retard assez vite. Je répondrai aux reviews, dès que je le pourrais, mais je les lis avec plaisir._**

 **Savon**

Lovino n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il apprécierait autant de se pomponner.

Après plusieurs semaines en mer en compagnie de pirates, il prenait un bain dans l'établissement portuaire où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Il avait à présent assez d'argent pour se payer tout seul ce luxe bienvenu.

Lovino avait l'impression de se comporter comme un oméga de base, obsédé par son physique pour plaire à son alpha. Le but de cette opération demeurait de se sentir bien dans sa peau, pas d'émoustiller plus que de raison Antonio. Non ! Il n'avait pas envie que l'autre pervers lui saute encore dessus, même si cette activité était bien plaisante.

Lovino alla jusqu'à nourrir sa peau maltraitée par le sel et le soleil avec des huiles, à attendre un certain moment et à repasser dans l'eau pour éliminer l'excédent avec du savon.

Connaissant Antonio, Lovino ne resterait pas propre très longtemps.


	21. Calendrier

_**Si ! Je suis trop forte ! Dix minutes avant de partir ! Tadada ! Drabbles. Excusez-moi, je suis enfin en week-end !**_

 _ **Calendrier**_

« Il ne faut pas oublier notre cahier des charges… et encore moins d'oublier de respecter les délais du Calendrier.

\- Lovino, on est des pirates, on s'en fout.

\- Non ! On ne s'en fout pas ! On livre des clients ! Des clients pas commodes. Vous voulez continuer ce business, oui ou non ? »

Lovino fusilla du regard les pièces maîtresses de l'équipage d'Antonio. Depuis qu'Antonio l'avait autorisé à redresser la barre sur certains points, Lovino ne s'en privait pas.

« Si l'un de nos clients demande la castration d'un incapable, n'oubliez pas qu'on trouvera facilement un volontaire. Et ça rapporte bien, ces affaires-là », sourit Lovino qui avait conquis son assistance.

Oh ! Il les entendait les ragots comme quoi il ferait mieux de se laisser baiser ou de préparer la tambouille pour l'équipage. Seulement, Antonio reconnaissait sa valeur et ses capacités d'organisation. Il commençait également à convaincre les frères de son alpha de lui laisser la main sur certains points stratégiques.

Lovino avait fait des études assez poussées pour monter sa propre entreprise dans le nouveau monde.

Ce n'était pas des pirates désorganisés qui lui ferait peur.


	22. Cannelle

**Merci pour les reviews !**

 **Je vais essayer de rattraper les reviews, sinon je ne m'en sortirai pas.**

Kurea-chan : Antonio a tendance à prendre en main les choses pour réaliser ses fantasmes. Par contre, ils ont toujours ce gros point faible de la discrétion. J'ai bien reçu ton deuxième commentaire. Mais oui, Lovino a retrouvé la joie de se faire tout beau tout propre.

DjoDjoCute : Antonio sait toujours comment détourner une conversation à son avantage. Au moins, il dit les choses. Alors, j'ai eu tes autres commentaires en guest. Lovino commence à se faire à cette vie de pirate. Il a assez d'argent pour se faire propre et il s'amuse à négocier et à organiser tout ce bordel.

Yumeshiro : Je pense que c'est différent d'en lire un par jour ou de les lire les uns à la suite des autres. Si la lecture t'a donné une impression de cadeau avant l'heure, c'est super. Je suis d'accord. Antonio et Lovino vont trop bien ensemble. Je veux bien voir ta théorie.

 **Cannelle**

Lovino goûta le vin aux épices avec une légère appréhension. Un petit peu d'alcool ne faisait jamais de mal. Seulement, il avait tendance à être en état de grossesse indéterminé.

« Pas mauvais, dit-il en reposant son verre, après une petite gorgée.

\- Mais t peine touché !, se plaint leur client.

\- Tu attends un autre bébé ?, s'enthousiasma Antonio. Excusez mon mari ! Il sait que je ne plaisante pas avec les grossesses. Alors ?

\- J'en sais rien, bastardo », grogna Lovino.

Il commençait à avoir une vague idée de la date de conception, à ce stade. Après deux enfants, il connaissait un petit peu les signes annonciateurs d'un gros bides pendant des mois.

« Vous mettez quoi dedans ?

\- Beaucoup d'épices et de sucres. Et je le fais chauffer. Je ne vous donnerai pas ma recette.

\- Cannelle, muscade, gingembre et des agrumes, énonça Lovino. Et il y a peut-être d'autres petits trucs dans votre superbe recette… Je pense que des pirates incultes n'auront pas le palais aussi délicat que le mien. Vous pouvez le vendre sans grande crainte sur le marché illégal. Mais évitez les nobles. Je vous propose qu'on fasse affaire, vous et moi. »


	23. Pain d'épices

« Allez, goûte Juan. C'est trop bon. Mais si, c'est trop bon… Et c'est plein de bonnes choses pour un petit bonhomme comme toi. »

L'éducation culinaire se faisait un peu difficile avec Juan. Il commençait à tout refuser par principe, même s'il adorait ce que l'on lui présentait.

« Si tu ne les manges, papa Tonio va les dévorer, tous ces gâteaux. »

Oui. Lovino sortait l'argument ultime pour décider Juan. Leur fils avait vite compris qu'Antonio était un idiota concernant l'indécision culinaire d'un petit être sans défense.

Juan tendit enfin la main pour prendre le pain d'épices et le porter à sa bouche.

Lovino aimait bien regarder l'air un peu étrange de son fils quand il découvrait un nouvel aliment. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, on ne pouvait pas savoir s'il allait adorer ou détester ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

Après un sourire ravi, Juan chercha à attraper un nouveau gâteau.

Lovino regarda dans le paquet et rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Il attrapa l'un des morceaux les plus petits pour le donner à Juan. Ensuite, il râla intérieurement contre Antonio.

Antonio en avait fait plusieurs en forme de pénis.

Cet idiota ne les avait pas séparé du reste !


	24. Cinéma

**Joyeux Noël et merci pour les reviews !**

 **DjoDjoCute :** Désolé pour de telles images, je crois que je vais continuer sur ma lancée.

 **Yumeshiro :** Lovino va ressortir son côté négociateur pour ce drabble. Antonio va devoir se calmer de toute manière, puisque dans Parfum de Lys, Lovino a trouvé une manière d'éviter de se retrouver enceint tous les quatre matins.

 **Cinéma**

 **Ou comment se piéger soi-même sur la dernière ligne droite avec les aléas du tirage au sort. Je réfléchirai à mon recueil avant de faire ma liste de mots.**

 **Il reste encore un mot.**

 **Je suis partie sur un ancêtre de la caméra, une sorte de premier jet pour les vidéos-projecteurs. Wikipédia a été mon ami.**

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée de vendre cet objet à n'importe qui, grommela Lovino.

\- Les bordels…, proposa son alpha.

\- J'ai déjà une petite idée de ce qu'ils feront de cette lanterne magique.

\- Justement, dit Antonio. Imagine des personnes nues projetées sur les murs d'un bordel. Ils pourraient même changer d'images de temps à autre. Et faire des gros plans.

\- C'est fou ce que tu as de l'imagination pour les choses perverses, idiota.

\- Pour l'instant, nous avons seulement cet appareil et quelques plaques de projection volées sur un navire.

\- Il faut qu'on le commercialise nous-même.

\- Impossible, nous sommes recherchés par les corsaires et les militaires, lui rappela Antonio.

\- Ou il faut qu'on trouve quelqu'un d'assez intelligent pour apprécier sa valeur et ouvrir sa bourse en conséquence. »

Antonio hocha la tête, en regardant la peinture projetée sur le mur de la cabine, grâce à cet appareil ingénieux.

« Il faut aussi éviter les imbéciles qui voudront détruire cette lanterne, car elle serait maléfique, grogna Lovino.

\- On peut la vendre à Kirkland.

\- Il va nous la voler. Et il sera jaloux qu'on l'ait trouvé les premiers.

\- Pas faux. Je vais regarder mon carnet d'adresse.»


	25. Kaléidoscope

**Merci pour la review ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je répondrai par MP aux suivants !**

 **DjoDjoCute :** _J'avais de la chance pour l'objet en lien avec le cinéma. Il existait à l'époque des pirates. Là, j'ai dû biaiser encore plus... Comme quoi, tout est possible._

* * *

 **Kaléidoscope**

 **Le grand suspense de ce Calendrier de l'Avent résidait en ce mot que le tirage au sort a évité jusqu'au dernier moment. Je me demandais tous les jours quand il sortirait. Ils ont de l'intuition sur le forum. Ils n'aimaient pas le numéro 14.**

 **J'ai utilisé le principe du kaléidoscope, puisque cet objet n'existait pas à l'époque de la piraterie. Il s'agit d'un tube avec des miroirs et parfois des éléments colorés qui réfléchissent la lumière pour créer des images.**

* * *

Lovino admirait les reflets rouges, bleus et verts sur la peau d'Antonio provoqués par le passage de la lumière dans les vitraux de l'Église.

« Consens-tu à me prendre pour époux ? »

Quand on épousait un Capitaine, l'une des rares personnes en dehors de la religion habilitée à marier deux personnes, la cérémonie prenait de drôles de tour. Son idiota parlait beaucoup trop, alors qu'il avait la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Oui, idiota, répondit Lovino avec la larme à l'œil.

\- Tu peux m'embrasser et consommer la nuit de noces !

\- Bas… »

Lovino fondit sous le baiser passionné d'Antonio et ses mains baladeuses. Putain ! Il avait fini par l'aimer de tout son cœur, cet idiota !

La chemise qui vola à travers la salle acheva de convaincre les témoins de déserter les lieux.

En se débarrassant de son pantalon, Lovino plongea son regard dans celui d'Antonio et l'embrassa à nouveau. Son corps nu contre le sien provoquait en lui un désir incommensurable. Ils étaient unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Franchement, c'était bizarre.

Son capitaine pirate l'allongea sur le sol au milieu des différentes lumières projetées sur le sol et l'admira longuement.

« Je vais t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. »

* * *

 _ **Ainsi s'achève ce Calendrier de l'Avent. Passez de bonnes fêtes !**_


End file.
